greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)
is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season and the 140th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Thatcher Grey, Meredith and Lexie's father, returns to Seattle Grace with stomach pains and a new, twenty-something tattooed girlfriend, Danielle. Meanwhile, Alex clashes with the new OB, Dr. Lucy Fields, over a patient and Mark places Jackson on his service in exchange for information on Lexie. Full Summary Meredith is doing tests on the patients from the clinical trial. They were asked to remember three words: truck, cabin, spoon; now she's asking them if they can remember which three words they had to remember. Richard paged Meredith a room. Derek's in there, too. Meredith tells him she's through the first set. Richard tells her that he would like to initiate a clinical trial, the next major step in curing type I diabetes. He'd like Meredith to participate. The basis of his trial was something he found in Ellis's journals. She was working on islet cell transplantation when she became ill, trying to eliminate anti-rejection meds. With her drugs and new technology, they can finish Ellis's work. Richard wouldn't feel right moving forward without Meredith. Derek tells her to look into it. It's her decision. Arizona pours Callie a smoothie, but Callie is not happy about the chunks. She wants coffee. Mark comes in and he sides with Arizona. Arizona says things will have to be different now that she's pregnant. Mark suggests a vote, but Callie's the only in favor of her drinking coffee. The goo it is, then. Meredith can't decide which trial to put her name on, and Lexie and Cristina aren't helping either. Bailey comes in and asks the Grey sisters for how long their father's been having abdominal pain. Bailey says it sounds like abdominal pain, but Thatcher is not an easy man to get information from. The sisters didn't know their father was coming. Bailey asks Lexie to get a blood sample and some more information. Owen sits down with Cristina, who pouts about having no clinical trial. Alex enters the NICU and approaches Lucy. He says he knows all the nurses on this floor and he wonders how he missed her. He introduces himself, but she refuses to tell him her name. Alex asks for a chart. He heard there's a turnip. He and Arizona have a baby with a hypoplastic left heart and the transplant coordinator suggested the turnip as a donor. Lucy says she's Dr. Lucy Fields, who delivered the braindead baby. She tells him to leave and bars him from the NICU. In a trauma room, April, Owen, and Callie are examining a man who slammed into a brick wall. He and his buddies made a human slingshot. Randy says he was supposed to land in the pool. They were planning to film it and put it on the Internet. One of his friends is still filming from outside the room. Callie tells Randy he dislocated both hips so she needs to take some X-rays. April leaves to take care of that. Lexie is in Thatcher's room, wondering why he didn't call her. He says the pain comes and goes. She's all but calm. Thatcher says there's something else he should've told her. After an AA meeting, you sometimes go to grab a cup of coffee with someone, but not a like sponsor. A young, tattooed woman walks in and kisses Thatcher. He then turns to Lexie and clarifies it's not a sponsor. The woman apologizes. She didn't want Lexie to meet her like this. Lexie didn't even know there was someone to meet. Bailey comes in and Lexie introduces her to Dani, her father's girlfriend she's met just now. Thatcher wonders if he's rejecting his liver. He says Dani's been amazing to help him take care of himself. Dani says the pain started 12 days ago and there was a pain incident last Thursday. She says Lexie might not want to hear this, but Lexie says she's a doctor. Dani says they were being intimate and she was on top. Lexie leaves the room. Mark approaches Jackson, who's finally on his service. Mark says Jackson is genetically blessed and speaking from personal experience, a pretty face helps in plastics. Jackson says he's not comfortable being judged on his looks. Mark tells him not to pretend that being beautiful is a burden. Now, they're gonna fix a nose. He encourages Jackson to smile. April and Callie are studying Randy's scans. Callie asks April to speak differently. Also, she wants April to get her a muffin and some coffee. She stops April and says no coffee. She changes her mind a couple of times, but decides no coffee. Lexie is at the lab, trying to get her father's results, but the technician will only give them to Bailey. Mark comes over and offers to talk to the guy, but Lexie says her day's been too messed up to have Mark in it, too. Alex joins Teddy, Arizona, Cristina, and Lucy as they're talking to the parents of the baby with the hypoplastic left heart. The parents wonder how this heart is certainly a good match. Cristina explains babies from under a year haven't developed an immune system, so matching is easier. The mother says she's not due for another four weeks, and her OB is out of town. Lucy says she has the OB's blessing to do the C-section today. Alex tells the father that time's an issue here. If they don't act fast, the heart's gonna go to another baby. Arizona decides to give the parents some space. They clear the room. Outside the room, Alex asks Arizona why she didn't page him. Arizona just says turnip. He can't believe Lucy tattled on him. Lucy says he's off the case. Alex says he's said way worse stuff. Arizona says that's not helping, and she walks off with Lucy. Mark and Jackson are operating. Mark offers him to give the ostoetomies a shot. Mark asks him how Lexie's doing those days. Jackson says she seems okay, but there's some crying. He doesn't know what she's upset about, though, because it's not his business. Mark says he'll finish here so Jackson can go find out what's wrong with Lexie. He advises Jackson to throw in some of that Avery sparkle. Mark offers Jackson to take the lead on a rhinoplasty this afternoon if Jackson does this for him. Callie's pouring herself a cup of coffee as Arizona enters a lounge. Callie says she looked up the studies. The birth defects Arizona mentioned occured in rats. Arizona reminds her about the vote, but Callie says she has major surgery coming up, which changes things. She needs caffeine. Arizona plays a mind game and Callie passes on the coffee. Callie leaves and Teddy, who witnessed the whole things, tells Arizona she's got the whole gulit thing down cold. Arizona says she gets to have an opinion because she's been left out of too much already. The residents are having lunch in a conference room. Cristina and Meredith are looking over Ellis's research. Cristina says she was a genius and advises Meredith to go with this research. She's really jealous, even though she gets to participate in a heart transplant on a baby that hasn't even been born yet. Alex says he's been on this baby's case for a month and he refuses to just sit here. He leaves as Lexie comes in. She asks Meredith to come see dad. She mentions his father's girlfriend. Jackson asks if she wants to talk about that, but she says no. Cristina wants to see this tattooed 20-year-old. Alex is waiting outside the labor & delivery room 1. Arizona and Teddy come out with the baby and they tell him they had to intubate the baby. Arizona tells him they got this. Alex says this is his patient, but she says not anymore. Jackson wants to scrub in with Mark. He tells Mark about Thatcher and his girlfriend. He says Lexie's probably going crazy and Meredith's no help when it comes to their father. He looks at Jackson, who realizes he won't be taking lead on the surgery. Mark says Lexie needs someone to talk to, but Jackson says that's not something they do. Mark suggests peanut butter cups. Lexie's a stress eater. If he gets her eating, he gets her talking. Mark says he's doing some pro bono cleft palate surgeries tomorrow, which might look good on the resume of someone in the race for Chief Resident. Mark says they'll talk further when Jackson has results. Lexie, Meredith, and Cristina are observing Thatcher and his girlfriends. Cristina gets paged to her baby. Lexie wants Meredith to go into her father's room without her, but Meredith says no. Thatcher then starts screaming in pain. The sisters rush into his room. Dani says this is what happened before as Meredith calls Bailey. Dani wants to comfort Thatcher, but Lexie yells to back up right now. Bailey tells Thatcher that the blood tests indicate that his liver is fine. She asks if there's anything they left out. Dani then says it is when he pees. That could indicate kidney stones or his prostate. Dani thinks it means cancer. Lexie says that happens to old men, and also, prostate doesn't necessarily mean cancer. Freaking out and jumping to conclusions like a little girl won't do him any good. Dani says she's terrified. Lexie tells Dani she's not family, she's his midlife crisis. Thatcher tells Lexie she's out of line. Lexie leaves the room. Meredith tells Dani they'll run tests to rule out cancer. Dani guesses Meredith's the daughter who gave Thatcher the liver and thanks her. Callie asks Randy's room, where his friend is asking the doctors to talk into the camera. April tells the camera they're going to reduce his hip dislocations before they lose blood flow. Randy's friend gets up on a chair so he can get the wide angle. Callie says they'll be doing it all in the OR, but Randy suggests they do the hips in here so it can be filmed. Callie clarifies it will hurt a lot, but Randy says it is for the art. Owen then sides with him. Marcus gets up on the chair. Callie lightly touches one of Randy's legs, which leads to him screaming in pain. He asks Marcus to turn the camera off. Callie says this cheered her up. Owen agrees art has that effect. Lucy sits down with Alex in the gallery. He apologizes about the turnip thing, but he thinks she overreacted. He deserved to be in there. Lucy says she has a patient, too. After a 40-hour labor, the baby got stuck and wouldn't drop. Her patient just had to continue pushing. You say "one more and you'll get to see that baby" to a woman in that kind of pain. That's how you get a woman to tear her own body apart. Then, the baby comes out and he's braindead. Then you're the one who has to tell that woman that you were mistaken. It makes Lucy lose interest in what Alex deserves. Lexie finds Meredith and tells her their father has a kidney stone. Bailey is taking him up to the OR right now. Lexie now realizes how their father operates. He starts up new families and stops talking to his old one. He'll go off and marry Dani and have babies and Lexie will never hear from him again. It's like what he did to Meredith. Meredith disagrees. Her mother had an affair and took his kid across the country. Lexie's mother died, he started drinking and wrecked his liver. This isn't about Lexie. He found someone who makes him happy. Lexie should give him her blessing and let him be happy. Lexie asks Meredith to hate their father with her, but Meredith simply tells her to grow up. Teddy, Arizona, and Cristina are operating on the baby. The clamp comes off, but there's a very low arterial pressure wave. Teddy says the aorta needs a long diagonal anastomosis. Arizona says that'll take 45 minutes, but Teddy says they gotta do it in 30 minutes or they lose the baby. She asks a nurse to start the clock. Up in the gallery, Alex swears. Lucy is pacing in the gallery. She hates this. They are 27 minutes in the OR. Alex tells Lucy that Robbins and Altman got this. Lucy wonders why Alex looks sick then. Teddy finishes up and the pressure comes back. They all cheer. Richard asks Meredith if she's looked at the material. She has. He can have the funding in place by midweek. He's only waiting for her to sign on as co-investigator. Meredith says it's an amazing offer. Richard says it's not an offer. It's her mother's work and it belongs to her. It's only right that Meredith continues it. He thinks Ellis owes it to Meredith. Ellis gave Meredith her talent and her name, and this gift can change the course of Meredith's career. Richard says it might also change the way Meredith thinks about her mother. Callie and Owen are struggling to reduce the hips. Owen thinks it's stupid Randy put himself through this for a couple of seconds of Internet fame. Callie says Randy can do what he wants with his body. She needs coffee but she's no longer allowed to because someone thinks she's out of her mind now that she's pregnant. Owen sends April out to get coffee, now. Callie thanks him. He congratulates her with her pregnancy and together, they reduce one of the dislocations. As Dani's sitting in the waiting room, Jackson offers Lexie some peanut butter cups. She starts eating. Lexie says Meredith's a jerk. Also, everyone around her is making huge life decisions and no one is considering how she will be affected. Her father has a new family and Mark's having a baby. He didn't even ask her opinion. He clobbered her again. He's leaving her behind again. So, they're done. They have to be, but she misses him. Lexie than realizes that Dani isn't the bitch; she is. Jackson says it would be a good start to stop calling her a tatted-up skank. Lexie thanks him for listening to her. He says any time. Lucy looks on as Alex is with the parents and their baby. Arizona joins her and Lucy says she kind of wants to kick Alex out since she barred him from the NICU this morning. Arizona says she also likes to punish Alex. He can be harsh, but he's also the kind of guy who sits through an entire surgery to see if his patient will be okay despite no longer being on the case. Arizona will have to teach him to be less of an ass, but she won't have to teach him to care. Jackson walks into Mark's OR. Mark tells him to scrub in. Jackson lies and says the peanut butter cups got him nowhere. He starts to leave, but Mark tells him to scrub in anyway. He's not a total bastard and Jackson gave it his best shot. Meredith's doing the same test again, but her patient can't remember spoon. The patient's daughter says it's always worse in the evening. Her mother says she doesn't know why they're here. She wants to go home. They get up and leave. Bailey tells Dani to make sure that Thatcher drinks plenty of water. Lexie appears in the doorway and asks if he's gonna be okay. Bailey replies he's fine. Thatcher wakes up. Lexie asks Dani to make sure that he calls her. Dani says she will. Dani says she's almost 5 years sober now. They support each other and she's good for Thatcher. He's also really good for her. She admits she was drunk when she got the hooker tattooed on her shoulder. Marcus is filming Randy as he wakes up. Owen comes in and Marcus asks him how Randy's doing. Owen tells Randy they reduced one hip, but they had to open up the other one since there was a tear in the joint capsule. Also, they placed a rod and screws into the femur to fix it. The piece of hardware around his wrist is there to hold the wrist fracture together. Marcus asks if that's some kind of record, like the worst Owen's ever seen. Owen says the worst case he ever saw was a guy who had an ex fix in his arm like Randy here, but he also had a gaping hole with exposed bone that needed to be covered. He also had a matching hole that ripped through his back and tore his stomach apart. They did 11 surgeries to reconstruct his abdomen, and he didn't survive. However, Owen thinks Randy's situation is worse. His worst case threw himself in front of a grenade to save 6 other soldiers; he didn't slam into a wall so the Internet could laugh at him. Randy tells Marcus to turn the camera off. Richard is still reading Ellis's journals as Meredith comes on. She says he knew the woman who wrote those journals, but the woman Meredith knows is different. Meredith is starting how scared she must have been, which is probably the reason she started to write everything down. Meredith thinks it's right that Richard continues her work, but Meredith just wants to cure her disease. While getting ready to leave the hospital, Jackson asks Lexie if she plans for tonight. She needs sleep. He invites her to tag along to Joe's. She says she really needs to sleep, but maybe tomorrow. He says okay and smiles. Alex and Lucy are on the elevator. Alex says he's sorry about her patient. Lucy says she's happy for his. He asks her to go and have a drink, but she says no before he can finish asking. Callie comes home and Mark informs her that he and Arizona made dinner for her. Arizona sees she's carrying coffee. Callie says she realizes things are going to be different. So, she will eat their dinner even though she craves a peanut butter sandwich. However, if they are going to do this whole voting thing, the baby gets a vote. As Callie houses the baby, she'll be speaking for her/him. Also, Callie gets an extra vagina vote. Callie says she'll have one cup of regular coffee a day until she starts breastfeeding. Nobody wants to argue with her vagina vote. Callie says they also vote that Mark gives her a foot rub. He leaves to get the lotion and she sips her coffee. Meredith comes home and she tells Derek she decided to stay on his trial. He's glad. He's been going over the data she collected, and so far, it is 100% consistent with the pretrial phase. That means it's not not working. Derek says there's another piece of good news: the kids aren't coming home for over 20 minutes. She laughs and climbs on top of him. They start kissing. Cast 7x14MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x14CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x14AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x14MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x14RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x14CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x14MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x14LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x14OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x14TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x14AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x14JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x14DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x14ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 7x14LucyFields.png|Lucy Fields 7x14Danielle.png|Danielle 7x14SarahCooke.png|Sarah Cooke 7x14ColinCooke.png|Colin Cooke 7x14PaulaGlass.png|Paula Glass 7x14MrsGlass.png|Mrs. Glass 7x14Marcus.png|Marcus 7x14Randy.png|Randy 7x14LabTech.png|Lab Tech Jeffrey 7x14TrialPatient1Partner1.png|Trial Patient #1 and Trial Partner #1 7x14TrialPatient2.png|Trial Patient #2 7x14TrialPatient3Partner3.png|Trial Patient #3 and Trial Partner #3 7x14TrialPatient4.png|Trial Patient #4 7x14TrialPatient5.png|Trial Patient #5 and Trial Partner #5 7x14TrialPatient6.png|Trial Patient #6 7x14TrialPartner4.png|Trial Partner #4 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Alexa Havins as Danielle Co-Starring *Tracey A. Leigh as Sarah Cooke *Desean Terry as Colin Cooke *Shelli Boone as Paula Glass *Patricia Forte as Mrs. Glass *Michael Esparza as Marcus *Noah Schuffman as Randy *John O'Brien as Lab Tech *Ken Takemoto as Trial Patient #1 *Karen Tarleton as Trial Patient #2 *Darius Dudley as Trial Patient #3 *Roberta Bassin as Trial Patient #4 *Duane Shepard, Sr. as Trial Patient #5 *Catherine Grace as Trial Patient #6 *Cici Lau as Trial Partner #1 *Aixa Clemente as Trial Partner #3 *Steven Anders as Trial Partner #4 *Edythe Davis as Trial Partner #5 Medical Notes Trial Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **NGF Surgical Trial Meredith interviewed several Alzheimer's patients for Derek's trial. Thatcher Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney stone *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Thatcher came into the hospital with abdominal pain, which had been happening on and off for 12 days. They initially believed he might be rejecting his liver, but labs said his liver was fine. His girlfriend, Danielle, connected that the pain happened when he peed. Bailey diagnosed him with a kidney stone and took him into surgery to remove it. He woke up after surgery and was told he'd need to drink a lot of water. Lucy's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Lucy Fields (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Organ harvest Alex asked Lucy about the brain-dead infant because he wanted to retrieve the heart for one of his and Arizona's patients. Baby Cooke *'Diagnosis:' **Hypoplastic left-heart syndrome *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **Heart transplant Baby Cooke was delivered via c-section so she could receive a heart transplant, which she needed due to hypoplastic left-heart syndrome. She was intubated immediately after birth and taken right to surgery for her transplant. Once her heart was in, they removed the clamp. Her blood pressure dropped, so Teddy had to do a procedure quickly in order to fix the problem. Her surgery was completed successfully. Randy Shouse *'Diagnosis:' **Bilateral hip dislocations **Broken femur **Broken radius **Broken ribs **Broken metacarpals *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Hip reduction **Surgery Randy, 23, was injured when he slingshotted himself into a brick wall. He dislocated both of his hips and broke his femur, radius, ribs, and metacarpals. They planned to take him into surgery to reduce his hips and fix his femur. He wanted to have them fix the hips in his hospital room, so it could be recorded to put online. However, when Callie started, he screamed and said he wanted to be sedated in the OR for it. He was taken into the OR, where his hips were reduced and the other damage was repaired. After his surgery, he was awake and stable. Mrs. Johnson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Rhinoplasty Jackson scrubbed in with Mark on Mrs. Johnson's rhinoplasty. Sarah Cooke *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Dr. Napolitano (OB/GYN) **Lucy Fields (perinatologist) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery Sarah was pregnant with a baby who had hypoplastic left-heart syndrome. Her baby had to be delivered to receive a heart transplant. Mark's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Rhinoplasty Jackson expected to scrub in and take the lead on one of Mark's rhinoplasty patients. Jackie *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Lucy Fields (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Delivery Lucy had a patient who had a 40-hour labor. When the baby didn't drop, she just had to push. Ultimately, her baby was brain dead after birth and the baby's organs were donated. Mark's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Jackson scrubbed in to take the lead with one of Mark's patients. Owen's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal wounds *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Owen told the story of the worst damage he'd ever seen. The patient had a hole ripping through his body which he got jumping on a grenade to protect six other soldiers. They performed 11 surgeries to reconstruct his abdomen, but he unfortunately didn't make it. Music "Speed of Sound" - Communist Daughter "Everything at Once" - Lenka "Soundtrack to the End" - Communist Daughter "I Want a House" - Twin Sister Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), originally sung by Michael Jackson. *This episode scored 10.47 million viewers. *At the beginning of the episode, Cristina related the two medical trials Meredith was offered to help with to "Sophie's Choice". Peter MacNicol, who plays Dr. Robert Stark, was one of the three main actors in the movie. Gallery Episode Stills 7x14-1.jpg 7x14-2.jpg 7x14-3.jpg 7x14-4.jpg 7x14-5.jpg 7x14-6.jpg 7x14-7.jpg 7x14-8.jpg 7x14-9.jpg 7x14-10.jpg 7x14-11.jpg 7x14-12.jpg 7x14-13.jpg 7x14-14.jpg 7x14-15.jpg 7x14-16.jpg 7x14-17.jpg 7x14-18.jpg 7x14-19.jpg 7x14-20.jpg 7x14-21.jpg 7x14-22.jpg 7x14-23.jpg 7x14-24.jpg 7x14-25.jpg 7x14-26.jpg Quotes :Callie: Does anyone want to argue with my extra special vagina vote? :Mark: No, thank you. :Arizona: No. :Callie: Good. We also vote that Mark gives me foot rub. :Mark: I'll go get the lotion. ---- :Cristina: Meredith has two ground-breaking medical projects and I don't have any. :Owen: You have a husband that loves you. :Cristina: So does she. :Owen: Well, then I guess you're screwed. ---- :Meredith: He has found someone who makes him happy. Just give him your blessing. Let him be happy. :Lexie: What are you talking about? Don't defend him. You hate him. Hate him with me! :Meredith: Lexie, I love you, but you have to grow up. ---- :Lexie: You're not his family! You're his midlife crisis! ---- :Cristina: If you continue to whine about how you can't decide which groundbreaking medical advancement to put your name on, I'll punch you in the ear. ---- :Cristina: It's Sophie's choice. :Meredith: It's Sophie's choice? :Lexie: I've never seen that movie. :Cristina: Well, you should. It's really funny. ---- :Mark: Poor, Mr. Green Eyes. Let's not pretend being beautiful's a burden. ---- :Teddy: For someone who has a history of ambivalence towards motherhood, you got the whole guilt thing down cold. ---- :Lexie: Mark is having a baby, and he didn't even ask my opinion. He just clobbered me with it again. And he's leaving me behind again. So we're done. You know? We have to be, but I miss him. ---- :Lexie: Crap, my dad's tatted up skank isn't the bitch. I am. ---- :Callie: If we're gonna do this whole everybody gets a vote thing, there's gonna be a new system. We'll still each get one vote, but also the baby gets a vote. As I house the baby, I'll be speaking for him slash her. And, since I'll be pushing this baby out of a very small hole in my body, I'll also get an extra-special vagina vote. See Also de:Die neue Freundin fr:Le choix de Sophie Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes